Wrong Number
by KH Roxas my sox-as
Summary: As soon as Roxas met the red head named Axel, he knew his life had changed forever the moment he dialed a 3 instead of an 8. Maybe it was a good thing he had forgotten Sora's number, or else, he would have never met the actor slash love of his life.AkuRok


A/N, Hey everyone! In honor of AkuRoku day, I decided to write a oneshot, but with time ticking and all that (being 9:38 and only being halfway done) I decided to just upload, and make it a two, maybe even threeshot. So without any further ado, I give you the story...wait, and remember to review. Pretty please? And I hope everyone had an AkuRoku-riffic AkuRoku day!

* * *

Walking out of the store, bag in hand with the phone he had just bought, Roxas giddily thought about who would have the honor of being the first one called from his new phone. Ever since December, which was now 8 months in the past, Roxas was cellphone-less. He still remembered that fateful day when his trusty, two-year-old silver phone slipped out of his pocket while crossing the street and in mere seconds, was shattered to pieces as a taxi drove over it. The cerulean-eyed boy always referred to the day as, "The Worst Christmas, Ever". 

During the period of his cell phone's absence, Roxas more than once missed important events because of failure to get a hold of him while out, spent all day searching for one of his friends' phone numbers, and gotten scolded by his brother for not calling every week like they had agreed. All in all, the young college freshman had a miserable time without the help of the small device. As Roxas thought about his multitude of conflicts having to survive without a cell phone, he went back to the thought about his brother.

Sora was his chocolate-haired counterpart, in other words, his twin. After they had graduated from high school, the once inseparable duo split ways as Roxas pursued his career and picking a top university to study at, while Sora decided to stay at their hometown and go to some local college. Sora had insisted that since Roxas was going to an elite school where tuition fees were high, that he would settle for an average school as not to trouble their parents; but Roxas knew that it was because Sora's long-time lover/ best friend, Riku, was also staying in the Destiny Islands. So it was set that Roxas would go to Twilight Town by himself, rent a cheap apartment, and call Sora every end of the week for updates on his life.

Thinking about Sora so much made Roxas decide that he would call Sora first, with his brand new, 200 dollar minus 180 dollar mail-in rebate, black sliding phone to alert him of his new number. That plan would have gone smoothly if Roxas had actually remembered Sora's phone number. Scratching his head roughly as he walked toward the station, Roxas desperately tried to remember his brother's number. The blonde gave up hope as he arrived at his train still, with no avail remembering. _Maybe I have it written down somewhere at home!_ He thought optimistically as the train departed from the station.

When Roxas reached his home in Sunset Hill, he immediately ran to look through every one of his address books. Ironically, all of the numbers he had already memorized were the only ones in them. It was kind of odd that he couldn't remember his own family's information though. Grabbing his head and letting out a frustrated yell, Roxas noticed a ripped piece of paper tumble down onto the carpeted floor in his small living room. With optimism clouded in his clear blue eyes, Roxas bent down to pick up the piece of paper and put on a wide grin. A number was scrawled in Sora's messy handwriting.

Punching in the digits as the phone lit up in all it's LCD color, Roxas wondered what he would say to the brunette. He laughed to himself when thinking about Sora's usual hyper tone, but immediately stopped when he got to the last number. It seemed that the ink from the pen had been smudged from mistreatment over the few months. Roxas let out a growl and proceeded to slumping down on the couch, thinking, '_Why me?' _

"Well…I can kind of figure in out. It's definitely a 3. Yeah, that's right…. Or….is it an 8? GAH! Ok, maybe if I say it out-loud I can remember. 609-0813? 609-0818? Augh! Why don't I just call both!" Roxas threw his hands up into the air, then quickly got out his mobile phone again. Trying the first number, he held the phone to his ear, noticing how great the dial tone sounded. Wow, he'd been phone-less for too long.

"Hello?" The deep voice startled Roxas.

"Hi, it's me, Roxas, uh….is this Riku? Or…is this even Sora's phone at all?" Roxas questioned the low voice, as he didn't recognize it. But hey, in the 8 months he couldn't contact anyone, Sora might've finally reached puberty. It was possible, wasn't it?

"What? Who's that? Sorry kid, think you've got the wrong— wait, hold on." Apparently, Sora reaching puberty wasn't possible. Roxas could hear someone banging on something in the background, and then, another voice.

"Axel, hurry up, the director's getting impatient! Get off your phone and come out of your dressing room! You know, it took me so much effort to convince Zexion to let you have the part for Reno and I—"

"Alright alright. Listen, Roxas, I think you've got the wrong number. I don't even know anyone named Sora, sorry. Bye now."

"Oh! Sorry for calling you. Thanks," Roxas quickly hung up the phone. He was blushing bright red. Even though he didn't know the person on the other line, Roxas felt embarrassed that he had called the wrong number. But the conversation he had heard had caught his attention. The name 'Axel' wasn't a very common one, but there was one person that Roxas knew who had that name. The blonde had a slight obsession with a game by the title of "Final Fantasy VII". When he had recently heard the news that Square Enix, the geniuses behind the game, had announced that there would be a live-action movie called "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children", Roxas flipped out.

The 18-year old checked out all of the latest news on the movie online, and finally, the cast list had surfaced. Roxas remember that he had seen the name 'Axel' listed as the part for Reno. And indeed, the movie was being directed by someone named Zexion Nomura. But it was too much of a rarity that Roxas had actually dialed the actor's phone number, right? Roxas quickly shook the thought off, and deemed it a mere coincidence. He then dialed in the latter number and got ready to talk to his twin.

A week later, Roxas was hitting up his video game news sites, when he came across a trailer for the new movie. As excited as he was, Roxas stopped his happy dance and clicked on the link. His blue eyes scanned the screen intently, until it got to a brief scene with "Reno" talking with "Cloud". '_Wow, he really does look a lot like Reno' _Roxas suddenly remembered the wrong number fiasco that had happened the week before. As he listened closely to Reno's voice, it started to sound more familiar.

"No way. That really can't be the Axel I called last week. I'm just going crazy…..wait, but I still have his number. And it would be really cool if it were. Nah, I shouldn't call him…..but, it's just so coincidental…." While Roxas was having an argument with himself, unconsciously, he reached for his phone. "Well….I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

The blonde scrolled through his contact list until he reached "Axel?". He pressed the send button and slowly held the receiver to his ear. One, two, three, four rings later, Roxas was about to hang up, but then he heard the voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" Too shocked to speak, Roxas just stared at the phone. "Hello? You there?" Roxas immediately pushed the end button and flung the phone across the table.

"Augh! That was so stupid! Why—" Roxas jumped back as his phone started ringing. He hesitantly focused his eyes on the name: 'Axel?'. Contemplating frantically as to whether he would pick it up or not, the teen stayed staring at the phone. Finally deciding to answer, he pushed screen up and brought it to his ear. "H-hello?"

"Hey, did you just call me?" The smooth voice traveled to Roxas' ear. He still sat stupefied at his desk.

"Uh…I—uh …mmm,"

"Who is this? Wait, my phone recognizes the number. Is this that kid who thought I was 'Sara' or 'Rick' or something that called last week?"

"I—I ….uh, yeah. Sorry about that..um…" Roxas knew he couldn't hang up without an explanation, for Axel could always call back

"How _did _you get my number anyways?" Axel's voice didn't sound mad, per se, but it sounded…amused?

"Oh…uh, my brother's number is apparently one digit different from yours…and…yeah." Roxas internally hit himself on the head for sounding so stupid.

"Uh huh. I see, so is there any reason you're calling? Or do you just like to talk to random people when you get bored?" The blonde could _hear_ a smirk forming on the red head's face. Err….possible red head. He still didn't know if it really was the actor Axel. Or if his name was even Axel at all.

"You're name is Axel, right?" Roxas suddenly blurted out the question, and this time really did smack himself on the head. "I mean…uh…"

"How did you know? Well, since you know who I am, I should know who you are," Roxas bit his lip and wondered if he now sounded like some stalker.

"I'm Roxas… I found out because last time I called, I heard someone saying your name…and yeah," Frusterated with himself and this awkward conversation, Roxas started ruffling his hair with one hand. A faint chuckle came through from the other side.

"I see. Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to go now,_ Roxy_, so I guess I'll talk to you later," The now confirmed Axel's voice smugly sounded through Roxas' ears, sending shivers up his spine. In any case, Roxas was quite relieved that this phone call would end.

"Alright…uh, bye I guess,"

"Mhmm, bye," Just as Roxas was about to hang up the phone, he had the sudden urge to ask Axel one more question.

"Are you really the Axel who's playing Reno in the new Final Fantasy live action?" Roxas squeaked then covered his mouth, smacking himself 3 times harder than he had before. '_Am I possessed or something?! gah! Why do I keep blurting these things out???'_ Another chuckle came through the receiver.

"Heh, why don't you meet me at Sunset Hill tomorrow, at 6:30, right before the sunset? Then you can see," With that, Axel hung up the phone, and left a dumbfounded Roxas.

As soon as he realized what had just happened, the blonde started panicking, again, and flew to land on his couch. Roxas nuzzled his head into one of the couch cushions harshly and growled to himself.

"He could be some child molester! Augh! Stupid stupid stupid! What am I gonna do now? I can't _not _show up. that would be rude, and he still has my number. But then again, I could always change it. But no! I went through all that trouble looking up peoples' numbers and telling them I changed my phone. And what if he's not the Axel who's playing Reno, what if he is? Why does it even matter to me? Why did he want to meet me? Why am I talking to myself?!" Reaching his all time low, Roxas got off the couch and trudged into his room. He would think it over the next day, right now, all he needed was some sleep to clear his head.

The next day, Roxas woke up to the sound of seagulls calling, bright lights twinkling and lighting up the room, and …ocean waves? There was no ocean in Twilight Town. Well, there was a beach, but not near where Roxas lived. And the lights, they looked too colorful for the usual golden hew the Twilight Town sky emitted. The teen groaned and saw his phone, flashing vibrantly. It had seemed that he'd never gotten around to changing his ringtone from "natural sounds" to something else, what with the Axel dilemma. Wait, that was right. He still had to deal with meeting with Axel tonight at 6:30. The blonde jolted up and answered the phone, only to find that it was a voicemail.

"Don't forget, 6:30, Sunset Hill. I'll look….quite _noticeable _so you can see me." Axel's nonchalant voice flowed from the speaker. 'Now I have no reason to not go.' Roxas inwardly groaned.

Being a Tuesday, naturally, the college student would have classes. But as it was the middle of August, Roxas would go to one of his various part time jobs. Today, it was selling Sea-salt Ice cream at a cart next to the beach. It was fairly close to Sunset Hill, so he would just leave from work a few minutes early to go and meet Axel.

By the time closing rolled around, the blonde briskly grabbed off his apron and jumped over the cart to dash towards the hill. Usually, there were many tourists who came and bustled about come sunset time. But seeing as it was almost school time, and the end of tourist season, there was practically no one that night. It would be easy to spot a person if you were to look for them. Roxas didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He still was contemplating whether or not he could back out at the last minute. To be honest, he was actually quite excited to meet a celebrity, if it turned out that this was the same Axel that was in the Final Fantasy live action.

When he finally got to the top, he scanned around the perimeter with his eyes. 'Alright, he said noticeable...noticeable...what the hell is that supposed to mean?!' As soon as Roxas finished cursing to himself in his mind, he spotted a mass of red, peeking out from a black hood. 'Well, I guess that's pretty noticeable...I guess. But what if it's the wrong person, then I would feel stupid.' Pushing away his thoughts, the blonde gathered up all the courage he had and walked towards the red head. He realized that no one really had red hair as Reno did, so it must be him. And besides, all the other people were women.

"Uh...I...Axel?" The hooded figure spun around on his heels and in a flash, azure met emerald.

"Yo. I thought you would be cute, but not _this _cute. Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized? And yes, I am the actor who plays Reno Advent Children." The hood was pushed back to reveal a smug looking face.

"I...uh, thanks? Wow...I can't believe it. I just love FFVII so much! Wow...and you look so much like him and...Wait, why did you want to meet me? Do you do this with all the people who accidentally call your phone?"

"Nah, I was bored, and you sounded cute. Yes, I can tell through a voice." Axel smirked and leaned back against the railing, looking calm, but a bit amused.

"How did you know that I lived in Twilight Town. I mean, you wouldn't expect someone from Hollow Bastion to come to Sunset Hill on a days notice, right?"

"I could tell by your area code, and since we were filming around here, I thought maybe I could come in my spare time." The blonde peered excitingly at the red head. He decided then and there, that he would befriend the green eyed man and maybe, just maybe get to see the movie early. "Well, since you found out who I am, I'm gonna get going. We're filming pretty early tomorrow. So, it was nice seeing you."

"Wait! Um...can I see you again?" Hopeful blue eyes looked up at Axel, and he couldn't help but do whatever the younger boy had said.

"Of course. Just call me, you know my number." And with that, Axel strode off to catch the next train. Although Roxas felt a little guilty for trying to use Axel to get some insider info on Advent Children, he couldn't help but feel in his gut that he had some attraction to the older male.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see,"

* * *

Well, there it is. Be sure to look for an update soon. And if you're inquiring about my other not updated fics...err... I'm getting right on it. It's been a slow, painful, writers block full summer. Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And a review maybe? Please? I'll throw in Axel and Roxas dolls joined at the lips! Thanks.

Until the next chapter,

KH Roxas my sox-as


End file.
